Doctor who - Lost And Found
by lucyfletcher
Summary: The Doctor and Clara travel to a mysterious building in search of something missing.
1. Chapter 1

Lost and found.

The doctor and Clara walked into the vast hall. It looked like an old museum but all the exhibits were empty and there was nobody there. Old, battered doors which looked like they hadn't been opened for many years. At the end of the vast hall there was a desk, precariously placed so that it stuck out like a sore thumb.

"This better be quick," Clara mumbled, feeling very uneasy, "there's an odd feeling in here and I don't like it one bit."  
"Oh get over yourself," the doctor replied, "and don't worry, we'll be out of here in no time."

They reached the desk to find a girl sat there. She was young and had very bright, green hair. Her hair was tied up in a messy bun which was kept together with two spanners placed like chopsticks.

"Yes" she said lazily, she was leaning back on her chair and her feet were resting on the desk. "What do you want?"

"I'd like to go down into the vaults please. I think I've lost something."

"Name?"

"The Doctor."

"Oh hello!" she replied, suddenly jumping into life "you again! What have you lost this time?"

"I'm sorry" the doctor replied cautiously, "this is my first time here"

"Oh yeah, of course, of course! Well let me introduce myself then, my name is Aisling (ash-ling) and m and my brother Gearoid (gar-roid) run this... well this hell hole. On sec, I'll go get him." Aisling hopped down from her chair and disappeared through one of the large, old doors.

"Wait, you said you were here to catch up with someone, but you said you've never met this woman before, and what's this about a vault?" Clara asked, her voice was thinly covered discontent, you cold tell her patience was thinning.

"Just wait, you'll find out soon enough." The doctor said; he was clearly playing on the mystery of the situation.

The door that Aisling went through re-opened and out came a man who was old enough to be Aisling's father. He was tall, lanky and ginger but seemed to have an air of youth and immaturity about him.

"Good afternoon gentleman, AND lady." He started, very charming, "If you wouldn't mind following me, I'll take you down to the vaults."

Both the doctor and Clara walked forward only to be stopped by Gearoid, "I'm very sorry, only one of you can go down to the vaults, madam, you will have to stay with Aisling."


	2. Chapter 2

"What?" Clara replied, to be honest she'd had enough of this place already, she'd come all this way, not being informed of what was going on and then was told she couldn't go with the doctor to find or get whatever the hell it was they'd come all this way to get. "Fine, fine; I'll just go wait in the TARDIS, seeing as you don't need me."

"No, I'd rather you stayed here Clara." The doctor replied sheepishly, Clara knew something was up.

"Oh don't be stubborn, come with me we'll go wait in the sub basement, at least then you won't be too far away from either your precious doctor or your TARDIS then" Aisling replied, smirking. Clara didn't know what it was, but there was something about her... and anyway who has a sub basement and a vault why not just label them as floors, just in descending order, like -1 or -2? Everything was uneasy and Clara didn't like it one bit. But to please the scorning faces shooting icy looks at her, she complied and decided it would cause less fuss just to go along with Aisling to the sub basement.

The four of them walked up to a large, brown door without a handle. Gearoid leaned into the door and pushed, and the door slid downwards to show what looked like a battered, used lift. They walked in and turned to show a very complicated panel with many different coloured flashing buttons. Aisling pressed two, a large, silver one that was flashing with no particular pattern and a tiny, dark blue button, right at the very bottom. The door slid back up very quickly, and the lift began to descend at an alarming speed.

The lift seemed to be going for a very, long time, and the speed at which it was travelling wasn't constant; it would slow down at times, making you think that it would come to a stop very soon, but then it would suddenly start racing again, after what seemed like a good fifteen minutes in the lift, it came to a gradual stop, and the door slid down again.

"Well this is you, have a nice time" Gearoid said, and gave Clara a wink, "Don't die whatever you do..."

Clara and Aisling stepped out of the lift, the door slid up again and continued in its decent.


End file.
